


Kingdom Hearts: Innocent Darkness

by Nykamito



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Mention terra, Mention ventus, kingdom hearts oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Aqua is sent by King mickey to investigate darkness that had been reported to swallow worlds and people. Along the way she meets a young girl named Valley who she befriends and later finds out that the young girl has been gone for 2 years. Did Aqua just meet a ghost or merely an illusion?





	Kingdom Hearts: Innocent Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I've been brainstorming for at least 2 weeks on how my kh oc enters the kingdom hearts universe and so here it is. This takes place during bbs, hope you guys like.

**_"Its said that light was born in the hearts of young children, but no one ever said anything about darkness. Because not all darkness hides evil, what if it protected the innocence that many could easily grab. Due to being attracted to their light.."_ **

Aqua had been sent by king mickey to search through the land for a dark presence that queen Minnie had seen in a dream. It had been a few days and so far she had gotten little info. She had fought her fair share of heartless along the way and seen a few old friends along the way. But finally exhaustion got to her as she found herself sitting on a tree stump in the world of Soliflor, near town of Milfaflow.

"I honestly didn't think it would be this hard.."

Pulling out her wayfinder, she held it up to the sun and watch the blue shards shine in the suns warm rays before holding it to her chest.

"What now? I've been jumping from world to world and nothing to show for it. This world seems peaceful minus few heartless here and there...How am i supposed to find this unseen darkness or dark whatever..."

Closing her eyes she tried to sense around the area, seeing as how she'd been in darkness before maybe she should be able to find it. At first she felt nothing, until she saw a dark being walk up to her. Opening her eyes, Aqua drew her keyblade. Only to see a young girl standing infront of her, "oh..I'm sorry.."

The girl stood their alarmed unsure of what to do,

Aqua felt silly, maybe her senses were burned out there was no way this child was the darkness. Afterall children carried the light, there the ones that are destined to save the world. Calling back her keyblade she knelt down in front of the young girl. "Sorry about that i thought you were a heartless.."

"Its okay..." The girl was captived by aqua, she reminded her of a super hero from one of her favorite shows. "That was pretty cool though, the way you summoned that weapon...i bet you can take down anything.."

Aqua smiled, " I wouldn't say anything, but with my friends i can take on anything..and my weapon is called keyblade.." She stood up and swalked a few steps away then summoned her blade once again.

The girl applauded and grinned from ear to ear, "You are like a super hero!!"

Aqua blushed alittle, "no not evem close, I'm aqua just aqua. Whats your name?"

"I'm Valley, I'm from the town over there. Maybwhat your looking for is there?"

"Maybe.."

With that they both began walking back to the Valleys hometown as Aqua told her tales of her adventures,  
"thats so cool Aqua your from a different world and your looking for something called dark matter? Must be cool to go on adventures and have alot of friends.."

"I'm sure you will oneday too Valley and you'll make lots of friends don't worry..."

"Yeah..well friend thing at the moment isn't so great.."

Aqua paused as soon as they reached the entrance to the town, "hey its okay, you've got a friend in me remember that.."

As she finished talking Aqua was ambushed by kids that were around Valleys age. All curious about who she was, where she'd come from and what she was doing here. Aqua tried to be patient with them and their questions. Valley was pushed away by the sea of children, causing her to retreat. Aqua tried to get her attention, but Valley was out of earshot.

"It was an honor to meet all of you but i must get going.." Running around the corner she went to locate valley but she couldn't see high or low of her.

"Valley!! Vaa-alley! Where did she go?.."

Unable to find her she figured asking around wouldn't hurt, "I wonder where she ran off to? I better go look for her, someone had to have seen her.."

Aqua began to run throughout the small town asking had anyone seen valley, many didn't even know who she was or even that she lived there. This through her into a loop, until an old man walked up to her.

"I heard your looking for valley?"

"Yes! Have you seen her?"

"Yes..but that was ages ago, she's been gone for six years now... Were you a friend of hers?"

Aqua backed up in shock, "two years? But i walked into the town with her, then lost her when i was swarmed by kids.."

The old man shook his head, "poor Valley has been gone for six years, she was one of the orphans of the old town. Then came the war of heartless, many lives were lost and we all mourn their loss to this day. Even her own parents have given up... Maybe you saw her ghost or an illusion.."

Aqua batted back knowing she hadn't seen an illusion "But i saw her, she wasn't a ghost or an illusion. She-"

"I'm just giving you answers what you do with the information is your choice.." With that the old man walked off, he became another face in the crowd.

Aqua stood there for a few minutes then closed her eyes and sighed. "She couldn't have been an illusion or a ghost. But there's nothing i can do now..might as well find a place to stay for the night.."

The sun began to set as its rays touched the top of the buildings in the town. People began to light the street lamps and shops began to close as the residents of the town began to sleep for the night.

Aqua had managed to find a cute little Inn called Sleepy Bellflowers. Once inside her room she took a quick shower then plopped on her bed. "Its been awhile since i could take a moment of rest..but now isn't the time to rest" Falling back onto her bed, her mind began to wonder as she felt her eyes begin to close. It wasn't long before she fell to sleep, "King Mickey..."

Everyone in the room watched him pace the floor as if in deep thought. Holding their breath unsure what to say, all the worlds had been thrown into a crisis as heartless had plagued the land. Peace was no more as each night a sound sleep wasn't guaranteed.

Mickey paused as he looked up to the ceiling, dreading his next words. But realising he was only burning time.. "World's have been plagued by Heartless, people have gone missing and we've lost alot.. The fight won't emd unless we stop Xenohart. But right now we have an even more important task.."

Minne walked up behind her king and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. " we all believe in you .."

Mickey smiled then looked at Aqua, "There's been a huge concentration of darkness throughout the different worlds. Those that describe it as a wave of chaos, dark matter that roars through the plains devouring everything insight. This may be Xenoharts doing...or someone else. We don't know.. We need your help Aqua and maybe this will lead to where Xenohart is..."

Aqua nodded, "no matter what we will find him..don't worry.."

"Just like you'll see your friends again...right?"

Aqua woke up from her dream to see a heartless pup looking over her, she immediately pushed it off of her and summoned her keyblade. "You won't concur my heart..." She froze when she saw a familar head band around its neck. "Valley....is that you?"

The heartless pup barked the began motioning with its head for Aqua to follow him. "You...want me to follow you?." It wasn't the weirdest thing Aqua had seen, considering what Ventus and Terra did when they were bored. But following a heartless was definitely not normal, nonetheless she followed.

It lead her out of the Inn and down the dark empty streets where everyone was asleep in their beds.

The night was always a different world compared to daytime, it made Aqua feel lonely. "Ventus...Terra.."

Her runining came to a slow stop until she stood alome in empty streaks. She felt darkness begin to consume her, the heartless of her fears began to swarm her. How could she save Valley if she couldn't even save her dearest friends. Aqua fell to the ground holding dearly onto her heart. As flashes of Terra, Ventus and her begin to flash in front of her. Their smiles, their fights, arguments, silly moment's she missed it all. And she saw them walking away from her, leaving her with the darkness as it threatened to drag her deeper and deeper into the darkest pits. Aqua reached out her hand for help and tried to scream but no sound came out. She watched ventus and terra leave her alone, tears streaming down her eyes as she troed to seal them shut. "Don't leave me...alone.."

Then a bright warm light began to bat back the heartless and the darkness. Aqua no longer feeling the darkness opened her eyes to a familiar face. "Kairi?"

"Aqua don't lose hope your friends haven't left you and you will see them again. Remember you hokd their hearts in yours.. So please don't despair because right now someone really needs your help, for her you must keep fighting..."

Kairi began to fade from her sight, her smile warm and pleasent. Once she had completely faded Aqua awoke to heartless pup laying infront of her.

"Sorry for the waut little guy, I'm ready now. Take me to valley.." The heartless pup jumped you excited  
barking as it started running once again this time with Aqua right on its heals.

  
"Hold on guys right now someone needs me more and i have to help her. So Terra, Ventus wait for me.. Lead the way pup!"


End file.
